Real Magic
by Tina101
Summary: Ginny comes to realize what magic really is. Hermione explains what magic is in the muggleworld, and Ginny notices some other type of magic at the Burrow. OneShot. It was a challenge for a friend, but I thought I should post it anyway. I have an expla


"Real" Magic 

Harry Potter sat with his arms around the waist of his girlfriend, Ginny Wealsey. It was the last day of their summer vacation before they returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His best friends, Ron Weasley (Ginny's older brother) and Hermione Granger were sitting with them outside the Weasley household. It was a clear; cool summer evening, so they decided to enjoy it outside. Hermione was explaining to Ron and Ginny about the "magicians" in the muggle world.

"So, these people pretend to do magic, but all they do is trick people. And people like this?" Ginny asked, very confused.

"Yeah, my Uncle used to do the cheesy kind for me. Like pulling a quarter out of my ear. He would stick the quarter up his sleeve when I wasn't looking, and when he would reach behind my ear, he would slip it out. He would then exclaim, '**Look! I pulled a quarter out of your ear!**'" explained Hermione.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! That's not magic, that's just stupid!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes, they had started dating a few weeks ago, but he was still just a friend in her eyes most of the time.

"_We_ know that genius, but the muggles don't. **You deserve a cookie** for your _wonderful_ realization!" Ginny said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron, who was now blushing uncontrollably.

Later that night, Ron was complaining about Ginny.

"I swear, she's horrible! What ever made you fall for her?" Ron asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the way her eyes light up whenever she laughs. Or the way her hair catches the light just right, and she glows. Or maybe-."

Ron said quickly, "Okay, okay, I get it! You don't have to paint a picture for me. God Harry, she _is_ my sister. Don't be hurting her anything. I do care about her."

"Fine, I won't hurt Ginny, not that I planned to anyway, but you can't hurt Hermione. I care about her like a sister." Harry said as he pulled on his nightshirt.

"Harry, I wouldn't even _think_ about hurting 'Mione. I love her."

"That's rushing things a little bit. Saying that you love her. Have you told 'Mione yet? Does she know?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"I don't know how she'll react. Ginny didn't exactly take it like you planned," explained Ron.

"I know, but that was my fault. She was under a lot of pressure, so the timing was off."

"Whatever, mate," said Ron. "I'll tell Hermione when I think the timing's right. For all we know, she could feel the same way." With that, Ron turned off the light, and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry was struggling to wake Ginny up. They had to leave soon, if they planned on getting to school on time. Both Ron and Hermione had given up on her, so Harry decided to try.

"Ginny?" he cooed in her ear. "We have to go soon. We have to leave for Hogwarts." Ginny moaned, and rolled over.

She then whispered something that sounded like, "**Lick my socks**." Harry smiled, and tried again.

"Ginny, if you don't get up soon, Ron'll eat all the food," Harry said, louder.

"**The toilet was spewing a substance of green and yellow coloring**," Ginny murmured. Harry now knew that she was just fooling with him.

"Ginny Weasley, you get your sorry butt out of bed!" Harry announced. Ginny smiled, but stayed where she was. Harry rolled his eyes; he knew what she was doing.

"Okay, Ginny. You win this time," he said, and he kissed her.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as the kiss deepened. He slid one hand into her vivid red hair, and the other was sliding down her back.

"Come on, we'll have time for this at school. Right now, you should get up," Harry said. Ginny made a face of disgust.

"Do we have to?" she groaned.

"I'm afraid so, baby. Tonight, I'll take you out, just the two of us."

"Out? Out where?" Ginny asked as she crawled out of bed.

"Just leave that up to me. I love you Ginny," Harry whispered. Ginny tried to slide her arms around Harry's waist, but Harry wouldn't let her.

"Not now. You have to get ready to leave. We have all year together," he said. Pouting, Ginny pushed Harry out the door, and got changed. This year was going to be the best year ever, she could tell. Ron and Hermione were acting closer then normal, that was magic. Not wands, not spells or charms, but the fact that her brother and Hermione were in love. Harry told her that Ron was in love, and she was happy for them. She told Harry that, after she stopped laughing. Real magic was love, not spells, and everyone in the Burrow was realizing it.

The

End

**  
Author's Note:** About those bolded sentences, those are part of my challenge. My friend (who wrote "The Gift") challenged me to use the sentences, "Look, I pulled a quarter out of your ear!" "You deserve a cookie," "The toilet was spewing a substance of yellow and green coloring," and "Lick my socks." So, that's why there are a whole bunch of really random sentences. So, I did it Meg! I wrote that fan fic. Keep an eye out for Meg's. She posts hers on my account (for now). Bye!


End file.
